


Come With Me

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Mando and child reader, Mando finds another foundling
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)/Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mention of dead family, anxiety attacks
> 
> gender neutral reader
> 
> Requested: Yes - Hi, this is the first time I'm doing this. Not sure if I'm doing it right. Okay, so here goes: Mando x Child Reader where Mando takes in Reader as a foundling but they are really shy and quite so they are super clingy to Mando. They clutch his cape or pants when they leave the Crest. I would love it if they had a cute fluffy moment where they hug or do a forehead bump. I really love your writing and I hope I'm doing this right. Have a nice day!

Since you were born, all the adults discussed how the Empire is dead, how good things are now, and how they will only get better. However, your parents knew better. They were former rebel fighters who decided to retire once the war was over, but they always told you that the Empire remained, and some people wanted to restore it to its former ‘glory.’ Unfortunately, your parents were all too right in that. One day while you were at the creek some ways behind your house, you heard blaster shots. Immediately throwing your fishing rod down, you ran back home only to see your house and the town burning while storm troopers killed the people trying to flee. Your parents were lying next to the back door, not moving an inch, not breathing either. In a moment of sheer terror and panic, you ran as fast as you could, not stopping for anything, especially when you heard shouts from behind you. Without knowing where you’re going, you let your little legs carry you as far as they could, eventually stopping at night to hide under some fallen trees. Your sleep was spotty at best, as you woke for every little crack in the woods, but you remained hidden and quiet, bound and determined not to make a sound.

You’ve been running for three days, exhausted, hungry, and thirsty, you still can’t stop, because you occasionally see stormtroopers in the woods looking for you. Your parents told you that they can’t let survivors go, or else the New Republic could be alerted to them, which means you are a threat to whatever plans they have and they will do nothing to stop from catching you. As you continue running, you see the end of the forest, opening to a large field with a ship parked in the middle of it. At this point, you don’t care who it belongs to because you know it’s not an empire ship, so with what little energy you have left, you put on a burst of speed, running past some tall humanoid shape and into the ship, hiding in an open panel under the floor, barricading yourself with the pipes and wires while holding a wrench you found on the floor, to protect yourself.

You can hear the footsteps as whomever the ship belongs to enters it, slowly walking to the opening you hid in. When the steps stop, you hold your breath, waiting for something to happen as you try to gather what courage you can. Suddenly, a shiny helmet pokes down through the floor as it turns toward you, with what little strength you have left, you swing the wrench, hitting the person in the head causing him to grunt and pull away.

“Hey!” He shouts from above you, “jeez kid, don’t you know not to hit metal with metal, it causes an unpleasant ringing. Come out here now.”

When he yells to you, your breathing picks up and you shake uncontrollably, unable to hold the wrench anymore you drop it and hug your knees to your chest. Thinking you can’t possibly get any more frightened, you hear people approaching the ship, the voice and words making your heart stop and a cold dread washes over you.

“Mando! Hand over the kid or die!” A stormtrooper yells from outside.

“...Not happening!” Mando replies coldly.

“We have you outnumbered 10 to one,” another voice calls.

“I like those odds.” Mando snaps back.

As soon as he spoke, blaster fire erupted; you cover your ears and hum loudly as you try to drown out the sounds. After a few minutes, everything goes quiet and you hear someone approach you. Whoever it is, stops outside the grate and sits down calling out to you quietly.

“They’re dead, you don’t have to be scared anymore,” Mando says calmly as though he’s talking to a frightened animal. “Can you please come out? It’s not safe to be down there.”

Waiting a few more minutes, you slowly crawl out of the floor and look at the man in front of you. When you get out completely you back up against the wall, curling in on yourself as you study the armor in front of you. He doesn’t seem to have any injuries, but you’re too scared to ask. He carefully reaches into a bag on the floor, pulling out a protein bar and water, placing them on the floor, and pushing them towards you. As soon as he sits back, you lunge forward, grabbing both food and drink before throwing yourself back against the wall, eating the protein bar so fast, you almost bite your fingers. Without swallowing the food, you begin chugging the water, your cheeks filing with so much that they bulge out as you try to swallow it all down.

“Easy,” Mando calls worriedly, “there’s more if you need it, just don’t choke.”

Wiping your mouth once you're done swallowing what you stored in your cheeks, you drink all the water, eagerly taking the extra Mando offers you.

“I’m a Mandalorian,” he says, “you can call me Mando. What’s your name?”

You just stare at him, not wanting to speak. You’ve always been a shy child, slightly adventurous on your own, but when you are around people you mostly remain quiet, and you can’t bring yourself to talk.

“...Okay, how old are you? Where do you live?” He asks and you point behind him, to the smoke rising in the distance. “Okay, let’s take you home.”

As he stands, you panic and throw yourself around his leg, whimpering and shaking your head no, not wanting to go back and see everything, not needing a reminder that you’re all alone now and have Imps trying to kill you.

“It’s okay, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Mando says, prying your arms from his leg before he picks you up and carries you to the cockpit.

Setting you down in a chair, Mando sits in the pilot's seat before taking off. Instantly, you jump up and hold onto his side, needing some kind of contact with someone who won’t hurt you. Mando raises his arm and looks down at you, tilting his head as he stares. Pulling you off him once again, he puts you in the seat, but you return to his side. With a sigh, he moves you towards the front of his legs, where you fit snugly between him and the console, out of the way of all the controls, as you hug his leg, too scared to look out the window.

You know when you reach your village because you hear Mando inhale sharply before he turns to give you all his attention.

“Do you have anyone left?” He asks softly. Shaking your head no, tears escape your eyes and Mando wipes them away. “Why don’t you take a nap, you must be tired.”

Nodding your head, he takes your hand and leads you to a small bunk, tucking you in after you lay down. You fall into a peaceful sleep as soon as your eyes shut, exhaustion taking hold of you. What feels like only a few minutes after you fell asleep, you awoke to a light weight next to you, opening your eyes, you see a small green creature standing in front of you. When you don’t move, it waddles closer before laying down next to you, falling asleep instantly, after you cover it with the blanket, you follow its lead entering a deep slumber.

Hours later, you feel a small shake on your leg, causing you to bolt up, squeezing the sleeping green creature to your chest as though it’s a teddy bear. When your eyes finally adjust, you see Mando sitting at the foot of your bed.

“I’m sorry for what happened here, but you’re welcome to come with me if you wish,” he says softly as to not wake what you are now assuming is a child. “You’re a foundling; my people take them in and care for them. I was a foundling once. I will protect you from the stormtroopers; you won’t have to worry about them anymore. There’s another bunk here, it’s small but big enough for you. That’s only if you want.”

Nodding your head, you accept his offer, too scared of what would happen to you otherwise. With a nod in response, Mando tells you to get some sleep and walks away, towards the ladder. You feel the ship shake as it lifts off and the gentle rocking lulls you back to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________

You’ve lived with the Mandalorian and little green creature for almost three months, never speaking to either of them once, but you remained glued to Mando’s side. One day while the three of you are eating dinner, you quietly mumble to Mando.

“What?” He asks, setting his food down and watching you, unsure if he actually heard you talk.

“My name is Y/n,” you whisper just a little louder.

“Y/n?” He questions thoughtfully. “How old are you y/n?”

“Six.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Y/n. When we touch down on the next planet, I have to go out for supplies, will you come with me?”

You nod your head, having spoken your quota for the day and already needing to recharge. It’s hard being an extremely shy introvert, you want to be outgoing and loud, to interact with people how others do, but you can’t. The great thing about Mando is that he respects that and doesn’t push you into uncomfortable situations...well, not in the way other people try to. His uncomfortable situations seem to come from the hazards of the job, but he always makes sure you and the green bean are safe. Speaking of the little green bean, you enjoy him a lot, you also like to live vicariously through him. He doesn’t talk, because he can’t yet, and he doesn’t seem to have a care in the world. You watch as he does what he wants when he wants consequences be damned, it makes for a fun time, so long as you’re the one not getting yelled at when the ship becomes a disaster zone.

As the ship touches down on the planet of Fulil, you exit the ship with Mando, feeling slightly envious that the green bean gets a floating crib when you have to walk behind Mando at the risk of being stepped on by others. As you exit the port, a rush of panic sets in your tiny body when you see all the different types of people and creatures wandering around. It’s so crowded that they’re bumping into each other and trying to squeeze past others. Your breathing begins to increase as you lunge at Mando’s leg, holding on for dear life. He glances down at you and slows his pace while you situate yourself. While you hug his leg for dear life, he makes his way slowly through the crowd; you bury your face into his pants occasionally, wishing this nightmare was over already.

The three of you make your way through the crowd, but as you move deeper, it’s harder to hold onto him. More and more people bump into you, separating you from Mando’s leg, but each time he reaches down and grabs a hold of your shirt pulling you back. When you're finally moved enough, you decide to walk behind him, your arms wrapped so tightly in his cape you think he’ll have to cut you out. Walking becomes easier for you until the rush comes in, soon not even the cape is enough to keep you attached as it’s wrenched out of your grip and you’re separated from the Mandalorian. You try to yell for him, but the panic in your chest won’t let any sound come out as you're forced to walk the other way with everyone else.

Sound seems to disappear and you feel light-headed as you struggle to breathe. Looking around wildly everyone's face seems to take on a demonic quality, as you look at them frantically, trying to find your way back home. Suddenly, someone grabs your arm and starts to pull you, laughing as you struggle against them. On pure instinct, you kick them in the shin hard enough that they loosen their grip enough for you to slide your arm out. With tears blocking your vision, you run as fast as you can through the people and down a deserted alleyway, hiding behind boxes as you sob uncontrollably. You don’t know how long you remain there before the boxes are suddenly moved and you begin screaming, eyes shut tight as you flail your arms in an attempt to hit whoever is in front of you.

“Y/n...Y/n...Y/N! It’s me, it’s just me,” Mando calls to you, finally breaking through your panicked attack on him.

The second you register his voice the tears stop as you stare at him, filled with relief that he found you. Soon that relief begins to turn to anger as you hit him again on his chest plate, not stopping until you collapse in his arms.

“You left me!” You sob as you hit him. “You said you wouldn’t but you did. You didn’t even try to get me, you just let me go!”

Leaning against him in tears, the Mandalorian wraps his arms around you and strokes your hair, shushing you as your body trembles with the force of your sobs.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers to you as he holds you tight. “I’m sorry. I didn’t notice you were gone at first, but when I did I came looking for you. I promise I will always come to find you, no matter what, okay.”

Pulling away, he rests his forehead against yours before picking you up and holding you close. Wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his chest, you hold on for dear life as he carries you back to the ship.

“Did anything happen when you were separated from me?” He asks casually, you nod in response and he can feel your head move on his shoulder. “What?”

Raising your head, you move to look at him, spotting the man that grabbed you and tried to drag you away.

“That man tried to take me away,” you say pointing discreetly when his back was turned. “He was mean so I ran.”

“Okay,” Mando responds simply.

When you return to the ship, Mando sets you down in your bunk and leaves the child with you, telling you he has to get supplies before you leave, then locking you in the ship.

“What if that man returns?” You ask, as he gets ready to leave.

“He won’t, I promise you that,” Mando replies as he walks away, closing the ramp behind him.

You sit on the floor with one of the many books Mando bought you over the months and read to green bean while he digs through the crates in the cargo hold. Despite not liking to talk to people, you love to read, and reading to the child doesn’t seem to make you anxious. After a while, the door opens and Mando returns, handing you the supplies he bought as he puts things away.

“I dealt with the man from the market today,” he says as the two of you work together. “That way he won’t bother anyone else.”

Even at six years old, you understand what he meant and nod your head, happy that others will be safe now that Mando took away a threat.

“Thank you, Mando,” you say smiling at him as you finish cleaning up.

“Din Djarin...that’s my name. When we are home, you can call me Din.”

“Thank you, Din.”

______________________________________________________

While it had been almost a year with Din and the child, you still remained shy, not so much with them, but anytime you left the ship you clung to Din. He actually made you a little rope to attach to his belt. At first, you were embarrassed about the ‘leash’ he made for you, but when you were almost separated again, you thanked the maker that it was there. Living with Mando you learned a lot about ship maintenance and repairs. Currently, you're in the electrical compartment of the ship with the child. Unable to reach the actual electrical box, you work by fixing the wires near the entrance while the kid tries to understand what Din is instructing him to do with the electrical box.

“No, don’t put the blue one back. Put the red one where the blue one was.” Din calls to the green bean calmly. “And put the blue one where the red one was. But be careful. They’re oppositely charged, so keep them away from each other. Make sure you hold them apart from...No hold them apart,” he says suddenly anxious, only to be interrupted by sparks and the sound of crackling electricity. “Oh...Are you okay?” He asks, sounding absolutely defeated.

“You really thought that’d work?” You ask laughing quietly.

“One could hope,” he responds, “okay, both of you come out of there.”

Reaching for the child, he waddles to your arms and you hand him to Din, and then try to climb through the small opening, only to have Din grab your arms and pull you through.

“Another few months and you will have outgrown that hole.” He says trying to think of how he’ll get emergency repairs done in there when that happens.

“Good,” you whisper to yourself, not really minding having to fix the ship, but hating having to squeeze through that tiny opening.

Din hands both you and the child a drink before settling down next to you. As you sip the tea, you think about how happy you are that you found him and he helped you. However, you’re still as shy as ever, he doesn’t push you, is always calm and patient, and helps you through your nightmares and anxiety. While you still have panic attacks from being around strange people, you’ve grown close to the man who has now become like your father.

Once he decides that you need to visit a planet that’s well known to him for repairs, the three of you head to bed, only for you to be plagued by nightmares of your family being killed. You know Din understands because he told you that he still thinks about when his parents died, and it’s something you’ve bonded over, the understanding of losing those close to you at such a young age. He does what he can to help you in the way he was helped, and the way he wishes he was helped.

You jump up from your bunk, crying hysterically as you try to gather your bearings. Having dreamed of your parent's death, it moved on to Din being dead, as well as the child, and you woke up just as the blaster was fired at you. Running to Din’s bunk, you open it and grab his leg, shaking him as hard as you can while you cry uncontrollably. Din shoots up and looks at you, jumping out of the bunk as he looks for the threat that caused you to cry. After a few moments, he seems to understand what happens and sits down to look at you.

“Did you have a nightmare?” He asks, carefully rubbing your head when you hug him. Nodding your head to answer his question he hums in response. “Would you like to sleep with me and the kid?”

You nod again and he picks you up, placing you in the bunk as he climbs in. Once you’re situated under the covers, Din grabs the green bean and places him on the bed, where he can’t decide who he wants to cuddle with. Determining that you’re both equally distanced apart he collapses on the bed and begins snoring, allowing Din to cover him with the blanket as well. Closing your eyes, you begin to drift to sleep, feeling safer now that you’re with both your new father and brother. As you fade, you hear Din whisper to you and the child.

“I won’t let anything happen to either of you, I promise.”


	2. Come With Me Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando's shy foundling meet Greef Carga and Cara Dune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing maybe  
> Supposed to be gender neutral but I may have accidentally added a she/her pronoun

“We’re going to have to stop somewhere for repairs,” Din tells you as you watch smoke drift off the child after he put two wires together again. “I have some from friends on Nevarro who will take us in while they work. What’s with the eyebrow?” He asks waving at your face which you know has a skeptical look on it.

“You have friends?” You ask innocently.

“Okay smartass, I may not see them often but yes, I have friends?”

“Are they anything like your new Mandalorian friends you met on that water planet we just left? I liked them,” you respond and continue to eat your food as he looks down at you, while the child sits next to you and begins eating as well. 

“A little...but I’ve known them longer.” 

“As in spent time with them longer or just knew them before?”

“Both, why are you so inquisitive? What happened to that shy child that hid away on my ship?”

“I’m still here, I’m just comfortable with you,” you reply swinging your small legs off the bench while you finish your broth. “How do you know them?”

“They helped me save the child when he was in danger, they had my back.”

“So they’re good guys.”

“Yes...well a good guy and good woman, because one is female, strongest female I’ve fought in a long time.”

“I thought you said you were friends,” you say, pouting about the fact that he said he fought her.

“We are, but the first time we met...we had a misunderstanding, but it all worked out and I’d trust them with my life, the kid’s life, and your life.”

You smile at this and hop down from the bench, taking your bowl and the kids bowl to the sink to wash them out. You trust Din as much as you did your parents, especially after he introduced you as his child to the frog woman and his foundling to the other Mandalorians. It was that moment that you realized he truly cared for you and wasn’t just keeping you with him out of obligation. For the first time since your parents died, you felt like you have a family again.

“I’ll set the coordinates,” Din says walking to you and crouching in front of you, “watch your brother and clean up the mess.” After leaning his forehead against yours, he climbs to the cargo hold and you begin cleaning up, trying not to bump anything in fear that the whole ship will come undone in space. 

After cleaning the cargo hold and the child who decided to wear his food today, you set him down for his nap before laying down yourself. What felt like only minutes later, you’re being shaken awake by Din.

“We’re here ad’ika,” you hear him say, but you’re too tired to move.

Suddenly, the feeling of being weightless moves through your body as Din picks you up and holds you to him, your arms going around his neck, while you rest your head on his shoulder and your legs around his abdomen. He places an arm under your thighs and butt to hold you up and places the child in his bag. As he walks towards the exit, you can hear the door lower and stop, causing him to sigh in your ear.

“Looks like someone can use some repairs,” you hear a voice call out before Din jumps off the ramp, jostling you a little.

“How’s my credit around here?” Din replies walking away from the ship, holding you tightly as you try to wake up.

“I think something could be arranged. Isn’t that right Marshall?”

“I’m sure we can work something out,” a female voice responds. “Who’s this little one?”

“This is my child Y/N, another foundling,” Din replies as he turns his head towards you. “They’re a little slow waking up, but it’s been a stressful couple of days.”

You finally manage to open your eyes and look over at the two people standing behind you.

“Hi, I’m Cara Dune and this is Greef Karga,” the woman, Cara, says to you.

You bury your head back into Din’s neck after blushing brightly from being uncomfortable around the new people.

“Y/n is painfully shy, they won’t be able to talk to you.” He says holding you a little tighter.

“That’s ok, now let’s see about that ship. I’ll get my best people on it. Hey, fellas! Let’s fix this man’s ship! I want it as good as new.” Greef yells to someone you didn’t see. “And you, come here little one.” He laughs as you watch him pull the child out of the bag and hold him. It was fun to watch as he pretends to hold a conversation with the Green Bean, answering every coo the kid makes. “Has Mando been taking good care of you?”

The group begins walking as Din and you look around the town, Din commenting on how much it’s changed. 

“Do you think you can walk, Y/n?” He asks you and you nod in response, holding his leg for dear life when he puts you down. You stop outside a semi-large building and Din looks it over. “I’m surprised to see this place is still standing.”

“Wait till you see the inside.”

Before you can enter the building, a noise draws everyone’s attention away and they begin making their way down through the market. As you approach, it’s easy to see what the problem is. Before you are raiders that probably flew in thinking this town is unprotected and they began wreaking havoc. Before Din can make a move, Cara jumps forward punching one of the three males in the face and knocking him out then pulling a blaster to shoot the other one. When it looks like the third is about to surrender, he does the stupidest thing possible, he pulls his gun and tries to shoot Cara, but she’s faster. Dragging the remaining man to a cell while others clean up, you remain in awe of the woman. She’s strong, fast, fearless, and didn’t flinch in the face of trouble, much like Din. This woman is another person you want to be like, if only you weren’t so shy. Din picks you up and carries you to the jails, following Cara and Greef.

After locking the raider in a cell, Cara and Greef bring Din over to a map, seemingly ignoring the blue man sitting by a computer, who looks terrified of Din.

“It’s time to talk business,” Cara announces before pulling up the hologram map. 

“I’m only here for the repairs,” Din responds, sounding tired as he sits in a chair, still holding you as you turn to watch what they’re looking at.

“The repairs will take a while, in the meantime, you have free time and we really need the help,” Greef responds.

“I have the kids-”

“We have somewhere they can stay during the job.”

“I wanna go with Mando!” You announce in what you hoped would be a brave voice but comes out soft and shaky, leading Din to rub your back soothingly.

“This isn’t a job for kids to be on,” Greef says kindly to you.

“Y/n’s right though, I usually take them on my missions,” Din casually responds to everyone in the room.

“Not this time, trust us,” Cara says with an air of finality. “Now this is a map of Nevarro. We’re here. This entire area’s a green zone. Completely safe. But over on this side is the problem.”

“It’s an old Imperial base,” Greef informs us.

“It’s where all those troops came from when we defeated Moff Gideon. This base has been here since the Imperial expansion. It’s got a skeleton crew, but for some reason, it hasn’t been abandoned.”

“There’s a lot o’ heavy weaponry in that place the black market would love to dismantle and get their hands on.” 

“And you wanna mop up the last of the Imperial force before they do,” Din interjects.

“Mando, I just want them off my planet,” Greef says wearily. “If we could take out that one last base, Nevarro would be completely safe. We could be a trade anchor for the entire sector.”

“And the planet would finally be free,” Cara finishes.

“What are we looking at?” Din asks

“The whole base is powered by a reactor. We sneak in, overload the reactor, and get the hell outta there.”

“What do you think?” Din asks looking at you as you sneak a peek at the map before burying your face in his chest again.

“You should do it, but don’t get hurt,” you mumble in response, remembering what the Storm Troopers did to your family and wanting them gone.

“Where do I leave the kids?” Din asks as he stands up, setting you back down.

“Follow us,” Cara and Greef say together before leading the two of you to the Cantina, while Greef still carries the child.

As the door opens, you’re greeted by the sight of a school, filled with children around your age and some older. 

“Things really have changed,” Din mutters while Greef sets the kid down in an empty desk and motions for you to take the other one. But as he walks the child to his seat, the other children begin whispering and you cling to Din’s leg harder than before. “It’s okay ad’ika, I’ll be back, it’s just for a little while,” Din tells you as he leans down and rests his helmet against your forehead. “Watch over your brother, and I’ll be back soon.”

He takes your hand and carefully leads you to your seat, the whole time your cheeks are burning red as you feel every set of eyes in the place watching your every step. Sitting next to the child, you have an anxious inner monologue going while Din exits the building. Looking over at the Green Bean, you see him blissfully unaware of the stares as he begs for some kid’s cookies. You want to tell him to stop but can’t manage to get your mouth to work as you tilt your head down to look at the ground. Watching him out of the corner of your eye, you see Green Bean steal the cookies with his abilities and then begin eating them, leaving the poor kid confused. When he looks to you for answers, your cheeks grow hotter and you stare back to the floor, declining the cookie your brother tries to hand you. 

It feels like days go by and you are stuck here with no reprieve. You don’t mind the learning, it’s actually quite fun, but you hate the looks and sounds of other kids. Your scared mind telling you that they are talking about you behind your back doesn’t help you one bit. Finally, Din bursts through the doors and grabs Green Bean and you, and runs through the town towards your ship. You don’t need to ask what’s wrong, you just automatically know something happened and Din needs to get the two of you out of here as soon as possible. As Din charges into the ship, he straps both of you to the seats tight and takes off immediately. You understand why when you see two TIE fighters attacking a ground vehicle. 

Din aims at the ship and destroys both before speeding into the air, dodging blasts. As he flies, he begins spinning and rolling, the whole time, you and the child are laughing at the fun of it. Once he evens out, he contacts Greef and Cara, while excitedly talking to both of you in the background. 

“Not too bad, huh kids?” Din laughs spinning around just in time to see the child vomit on himself. “Oh, boy, oh boy,” Din says as he frantically searches for something to clean it with.

“That was some pretty impressive flying Mando. What do I owe you?” Greef asks over the coms.

“With the repairs, let’s call it even,” Din responds.

“Can I at least buy you a drink?”

“Sorry I have some onboard maintenance I gotta take care of. Then we gotta hit the road before Gideon catches wise,” Din replies cleaning the bright blue vomit up with his cape as you cringe, feeling like you’ll vomit as well.

“Well good flying my friend,” Greef says before signing off.

“Okay,” Din announces as he settles down and leaves Nevarro’s atmosphere, “looks like now we can head to Corvus. By the way, how was school?”

“I liked the learning, hated all the people,” you respond honestly, sulking a little bit at being left behind, but accepting the cookie your brother hands you know as he begins to much on more.

“Well, maybe I can find some kind of teaching done on the datapad, that way you don’t miss out. How would you like that?”

“I’d love that,” you yell excitedly causing Din to chuckle. “And how did you like Cara and Greef?”

“They were awesome!”

“See, I told you I have friends.”

“Yeah, but I thought they’d be like you, not cool,” you tell him while looking at the book you accidentally brought with you.

“Well, I’m glad you liked th-wait, like me? Not cool? What do you mean by that?” He asks confused as you just smile and read the book, seemingly ignoring him, earning a sigh from your father. “Not cool? I’m cool,” he mumbles, “I’m awesome.” He finishes before zooming off into hyperspace.


End file.
